It's Her Again
by atmymercyy
Summary: As if Ino was jealous. She didn't get jealous. The very thought of it is ridiculous. Shikamaru was not a guy worth getting jealous over, especially if he's going to go for some sandy blonde who was practically only the skanky version of Ino. But who was really in most denial here...? ShikaIno modern high school romance.


It's her again.

Ino wants to chuck her bookbag at the girl. What for? She wasn't sure but she knew the blonde bitch deserved it. Ino could just tell these things. While Shikamaru wasn't able to read a female, Ino had perfected the art of it and she wasn't liking what she saw.

It had been a full week of this. She would get off her train, sit on the platform bench and wait for Shikamaru's. His always seemed to run five minutes late - like him. Usually, she didn't mind the delay. She would pull out her phone and check her instagram and others accounts. His train would roll up and they would leave for school together in their matching school uniforms.

But for the last week, that blonde had the audacity to sit with her best friend! She couldn't believe it one morning when the doors opened and there was Shikamaru sitting with that blonde university student! She chatted on and on while Shikamaru sat there... actually listening!

Ino had been willing to count it as a fluke on the first day but when it happened on the second day as well, she knew better. She especially knew better when the blonde showed up after school the second day too! Just in time to step onto the train with Shikamaru. She even dared touch Shikamaru's arm!

Did she have no shame?

Ino could only scoff as his train pulled away. She would have thought that the university girl would be able to find a guy with own age but obviously, she couldn't.

[ Text; from Sakura ] She must be defective in some way!

[ Text; from Sakura ] Why else go for a high school boy?!

Ino could only agree venomously. The girl was pathetic chasing after high school boys!

[ Text; to Sakura ] She must be desperate!

[ Text; to Sakura ] The boys in uni must have better taste than her!

Somehow, this made Ino feel a touch better for the next couple of days, yet there was an ugly twist in her stomach whenever she saw Shikamaru and Temari ( she had managed to learn the girl's name from Shikamaru ) together. It was fucking disgusting how obvious Temari was being with Shikamaru. She would play with her hair and lean in close...

And it took everything in Ino to stop from screaming.

Ino would only choke back her screams because confusion would always settle in quickly afterwards. Why did she care if Temari was interested? Shikamaru could talk to whoever he wanted. He was single and she didn't care who Shikamaru spent time with.

She would repeat this all the way to school each day while Shikamaru would send her inquisitive glances. She promptly ignored them all, deciding Shikamaru didn't deserve to know what was bothering her. He was nothing but an ass.

Just like the rest of the boys at school...

It saddened her to think that Shikamaru was just like the rest. She had thought he was better than that, yet here he was talking to some blonde chick with too much makeup and fishnet stockings. Next, he would probably start talking about big breasted chicks and he would be exactly like the rest of them.

She knew this shouldn't bother her. Hell, she went through a pretty big Sasuke phase during their first year of high school and he hadn't ditched her because of it. Though, he sure didn't hide his dislike for the Uchiha boy either. But he had never terminated their friendship over it so Ino was determined to shut her mouth as well.

As well as Ino could.

She had managed to bite her tongue every morning she watched them get off the train together and just happened to busy with her phone when the train would take them away after school.

It was almost becoming a habit.

Ino quickly learned when Shikamaru's Monday morning train rolled in that it wasn't a fully formed habit because the sight of them together made her want to spew every ugly, colorful word she knew. It seemed after a weekend of being free of them, she couldn't bear it anymore, especially when he didn't immediately move to join her on the platform.

At least all of the last week, he would disembark at once. The train doors would separate and he would be at her side. Today was a different matter. They continued to sit there while Ino watched on and other passengers left the train. They seemed to be focused on something on Temari's phone and Ino decided she couldn't take a moment longer.

"Fuck this!"

She swung her bag over her shoulder and started to leave. She didn't need this. She didn't need Shikamaru! Though, she convinced herself that she just didn't want to be late for school. Yet her heart was racing and she had a fierce grip on her bag strap as she furiously went down the train station stairs. She swore she had heard her name called out once but decided she didn't care if she did. She let herself get lost in the masses and practically ran to the school.

Even if Shikamaru was going to try and catch up, he wouldn't run.

And she needed this. The thought of seeing him right now made her want to cry. Not silent, streaming tears, either but the chest wracking sobs that would ruin her makeup and her day.

She was only a block away from the school when she decided Shikamaru couldn't have her day.

[ Text; to Sakura ] Want to skip today?

[ Text; to Sakura ] Please?

Ino pressed her phone to her chest and looked around, not wanting to be seen by Shikamaru while she waited for Sakura's reply.

[ Text; from Sakura ] Sure. Where are you?

[ Text; from Sakura ] Naruto got his dad's car today. We'll pick you up.

[ Text; from Sakura ] You okay?

Ino quickly sent them her location but didn't answer Sakura's last question. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that it felt like the longest five minutes of her life until she finally saw the Uzumaki car come into view...

At the same time as Shikamaru managed to saunter onto the same street as her. He frowned when he saw her. "Ino!" he started to jog to catch up as Naruto's parked in front of her with Sakura in the front passenger seat. She didn't hesitate as she opened the back seat door. She was in, in a flash.

"Go."

"What? We're not taking Shikamaru with us?" Naruto frowned as he checked his mirrors to see Shikamaru still moving to meet up with them.

"Drive now or you won't see any gas money from me!" Ino threatened as she pressed down on the locks of the car. Ino watched as Naruto looked to his girlfriend for instructions.

"Let's just go, Naruto." Sakura wasn't entirely sure of what had just happened but she knew Ino more than well enough to take the hint.

"Er - Okay..." Naruto could do nothing but shrug at Shikamaru who had caught up with the car. The tires squealed as Naruto pulled away from the curb and left a befuddled Shikamaru behind in the dust but Ino couldn't get herself to look back...


End file.
